Forevermore
by Angelica Venenum
Summary: Danny's parents have made a new invention that allows you to see a ghosts thoughts but it's just a prototype. But with a class trip to Fenton Works on a stormy day, his class gets sucked into his world, literally. Up for adoption and on indefinite Hiatus if not. Pm me if you want to adopt.
1. Wheres the Humanity wheres the Justice?

Forevermore (A trial run)

**So I know this is way overdone but I thought why not journey into Danny's mind? Also since I'm too impatient for poll results I'll just do this remember I work better with input. Also Since I'm too lazy to do intros and stuff Phantom will. *Shove ghost forward* **

_**Hey that hurt anyways this author does not own Danny Phantom and has received this idea after watching the Teen Titans nevermore and is keeping me captive help! **_

**I regret hiring you as my muse ah well and if you guys have title ideas be my guest. On with it!**

"I hate my life." I say banging my head against the wall. "Aww come on Danny it's not that bad Mr. Lancer just wants to go on a field trip to your parent's lab and possibly to the ghost zone." Tucker says cheerfully playing on his PDA I look at him shocked. "Did you hear what you just said we are possibly going into the ghost zone where Danny's secret could be revealed and have you seen his parent's new invention?!" Sam yells at Tucker. "Oh." Says Tucker realizing what he just said. I roll my eyes typical.

"Exactly the invention is horrible it allows you to see inside a ghosts mind and worse their using me to get the size measurements right so they can use it on Phantom!" I growl. "Come on Danny there's no way your parent's will let our class into their lab or the ghost zone they can't be that irresponsible." Tucker says trying to cheer me up.

"Of course your class can come see all our cool ghost hunting stuff and see the ghost zone Danny." My parents say happily. I glare at Tucker and Sam says "Can't is will waiting to happen which is why you should never say it can't or won't happen Tucker come on look at all the stuff that's happened to us!"

"Heheh my bad, I guess I jinxed it." Tucker says nervously.

"Come on we have school in-"I check my watch oh no "10 minutes!" I say breaking into a run. School is a fifteen minute walk and with my luck a ghost will show up probably Technus since I saw Skulker and Ember yesterday on a date of destruction and the Box-Ghost an hour ago. We make it to class right before the late bell rings and Mr. Lancer just raises an eyebrow seeing me on time for once. I then hand him the note from my parents and he breaks into a smile.

"Class I have great news the Fenton's have allowed us to come visit their lab and check out their new inventions, also we get to visit the ghost zone!" I groan while all the students burst into excited whispers. I hear Paulina say "I hope we see the Ghost-Boy he's dreamy!" I band my head on the desk and think we are the same person, why can't she see that? "We embark on the trip Friday don't forget to bring your permission slips!" Mr. Lancer says after the bell rings.

I can't believe it I tried everything to get my parents to stop me from going! I tried breaking curfew shirking from my chores I even ate the permission slip but no they just had to ground me instead time for plan D. D is for Danny Fenton fakes the stomach Flu.

I use my ectoplasm to raise my temperature since I accidentally blew up a car once, which means if I use a smaller amount of power it should just raise my temperature. I then start to walk down the stairs purposely tripping on the last two steps only for my parents to be too transfixed on their new invention. Why can't they be like this when I want them to? Honestly they didn't even acknowledge the fact that I made as much noise as I possibly could falling down the stairs.

I groan for effect before saying "Ugh I don't feel good." For added effect I clench my stomach and fall to my knees. My mom just snorts and says "Nice try Danny but you're going on your trip also try not to be such a drama queen." I growl and think if it's a ghost anything is plausible, a regular sickness or fake it's suck it up buttercup.

I sigh in defeat and get ready for the trip. I tug on my regular clothes and attempt to make my hair decent, no luck on that. I walk downstairs slowly and wait for my class to arrive. It was agreed that everyone was to meet up at Fentonworks lucky me I live there. Thankfully Sam and Tucker arrive half an hour early and we start to pack gear.

I pull out a sheet of paper and say "Thermos check, Fenton lipstick blasters check, wrist rays?" I look up seeing Sam and Tucker putting them on "Check same with Fenton phones." Sam says placing the headphones on. I then say "Let's not forget this you have it downloaded onto your PDA right." I ask placing a map of the Ghost Zone in Sam's bag. I don't need one since I memorized most of the ghost zone. "Of course it's on Patricia." Tucker scoffs. Sam snickers when Tucker starts hugging 'Patricia' to his chest possessively.

"Well team I think were ready." I say shrugging on my bag that has a Fenton thermos and a regular ecto blaster. We start walking downstairs until we hear a large boom of thunder which causes Tucker to scream like a little girl and Sam to jump. We burst into laughter at Tuckers reaction. Blushing he tells us "It's not funny." Causing Sam to say "It's totally funny." Sam and I are still laughing like crazy until we see who's downstairs.

It's Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie and Mr. Lancer. I guess the weathers too bad for anyone else to come. I hear Mr. Lancer saying that everyone here will receive extra credit to make up for coming out in this weather since he seriously doubted anyone else coming. I groan and we head down to the lab. Even in the basement which has steel walls and ceiling that are like two feet thick I can still hear the thunder booming.

Oh no they're about to show off their new invention and use me as a test subject I hate my half-life and I still can't believe no one's figured out my secret yet. I sit down on the chair my parents had placed beside the machine and asked Sam and Tucker to tilt it to the left and went and told the other to position their machinery while Dash had to hold a brain wave machine above his head. My parents then tighten and hook up some more wires before saying "We have to grab some equipment from the Op centre."

Dash starts making some cracks about how he was surprised I actually had a brain to begin with. I roll my eyes and think if you had a brain you'd have figured out I was Phantom and wouldn't be making these cracks. Which cheered me up a bit but of course my parade got rained on and lightning struck the building. When that happened it felt like Vortex was electrocuting me all over again.

It hurts too much to scream and I feel myself black out. But not before seeing everyone else pass out as well. When I wake up I wonder if I'm hallucinating. I see a lot of different copies of me in both forms or a mix of the two. All of them wearing cloaks and all with either the Phantom Hazmat or the Fenton oval shirt. My secret is screwed.

I raise an eyebrow when I see a pink cloaked Danny and say "You know that's really not manly right?" They just laugh and say "I'm love silly, love doesn't have to be manly and you really should tell Sam you love her." I blush and yell "Okay who spiked my juice?!" This has to be a hallucination Love is a human me with a pink circle shirt and cloak, I am definitely hallucinating. Of course when they bring out a Fenton ghost catcher I back away.

They then say in sync which is really eerie "We must split you into Humanity and Justice, then we must disperse, you have to lead them out be careful and look out for _Dan_." With that the Ghost catcher passes through me and I pass out finally noticing my fallen classmates and Mr. Lancer.

**You know what's funny there's a thunder storm going on while I right this right now at 12:24 Am. Anyways review check out my poll and ignore Phantom he probably drank spiked juice or something.**

**Tell me what emotion you want first to! Any errors point em out!**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	2. Oh JOY it's Dan

**Forevermore Chapter 2**

**Okay so I really shouldn't be writing this since I have a whole speech to write for tomorrow. But I saw all the favorites and follows and thought I can't just leave you hanging now can I. Since no one said what they wanted even with a hundred views. . . Anyways Phantom start us off**

_**The author is currently eating goldfish and procrastinating on writing her speech about the importance of creative writing which is due tomorrow. Also this has been edited since the author realized they made stupid mistakes!**_

"MUAHAHA I TECHNUS AM FREE AT LAST AND IS GOING TO- HEY GHOST CHILD WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP ME?" Technus says bursting into the lab. He then goes and sees the group passed out on the floor, and Danny wearing a helmet attached to a large machine and a toaster that monitored brain waves. "I Technus has a brilliant idea I shall infiltrate the ghost child's brain through this toaster!" and with that Technus downloads himself into the toaster and enters Danny's mind.

Humanity yawns and then screams when he sees Justice who looked exactly like Phantom was curled up beside him. Everyone wakes up and starts screaming which causes Humanity to keep screaming. Justice then stops screaming and shakes Humanity who looks like regular Danny but wearing a black cloak with a white D fastening and had a black oval instead of red, to stop the screaming. He then hisses into Humanity's ear "How in the Ghost Zone are we going to pull this off?!" Humanity says softly "Pawn it off that Phantom was playing with _Danny's_ headset invisibly before lightning struck." Justice frowns at that and says "I get blamed for everything. Can you believe they blamed me for ripping off my own face?!"

Everyone watches the two Danny's argue with interest wondering why the wimpiest guy in school isn't worshiping or afraid of Phantom. "Hey Fenturd show Phantom some respect!" Dash yells at Humanity who just breaks out laughing and Justice smirks at that. In response Justice replies "Its fine and we're just facets of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, You may call me Justice and him Humanity, now come we have to get out of here." With that Justice grabs the still laughing Humanity by the hood and starts dragging him down the path, His own white cloak with a black D clasp blowing as if there was wind.

Dash just stares and asks "What's wrong with Fentina and why is he wearing a black cloak with Phantoms symbol and why do we have to call them Humanity and Justice and how are they facets they look nothing, like anything from my bathroom?"

"Because obviously we're in Danny's head and these are facets of his I mean their personality, Maybe Phantom wanted to give Danny that pin since Danny's a _nice_ person and facets can mean faces also who taught you how to speak you can't always use and you know." Sam says speaking nervously noticing her slip up, for Humanity and Justice. The latter trying to calm the former down since Humanity was on his knees gasping for air.

Humanity found it hilarious how Dash still couldn't see the resemblance between the two. He found it even funnier that he got dissed and respected at the same time, how silly these people were. When Humanity heard Dash asking the questions he erupted into chuckles again much to his counterparts displeasure but Dash was speaking like a second grader not using proper grammar.

Justice was irritated he got dissed and complimented at the same time and he couldn't get the idiot in the black cloak to stop giggling like a little girl! He starts to shake Humanity and says sternly "We may be near joys realm but that doesn't mean you should act like that." Humanity nods and says "Once Joy is back it'll be easier but you know you're gonna act similar around your halves." Justice rolls his eyes and says "Come on we should head out we have to make sure Dan doesn't get set loose." That sobered up Humanity quickly.

"Wait a minute where are we specifically?" Sam asks seeing the room for the first time. It had black walls with white paint splatters and white ceiling and carpets with black paint splatters. "We are in Danny's brain and in Balance if I didn't have Humanity my sense of Justice could become like Walker." Humanity chimes in with "If I didn't have Justice I wouldn't have morals and could become as twisted as the _Red One _who doesn't have a justice system for anyone. Even humans are flawed."

Justice then barks out orders and we start our trek. As soon as we all stand up a door appears in the wall and Humanity opens the door and says "Ladies first." Dash and Kwan exit before Sam and Valerie deciding that since their not popular it doesn't matter and a disgruntled Valerie tells Justice "I got my eye on you Phantom." Justice just raises one snowy white eyebrow and says "I am a face of Phantom I am Justice no more no less."

As soon as Valerie left the quartet started to talk and devise a plan. "It's Just US now." Tucker says making a really bad joke that causes Sam and Justice to roll their eyes and Humanity to laugh again "Okay so Justice should lead upfront with Tucker since they respect Phantom while Humanity and I will take the back and look out for idiots, agreed?" Sam asks and smiles when everyone agrees. Justice then tells the group "Follow me at all times watch out for the others not all aspects are friendly." With that he turns on his heel and starts walking. Sam and Humanity start snickering when they see an uncomfortable Justice being hit on by Paulina.

Okay so Justice knew Danny had fan girls but this girl was really freaking him out but as the mighty person he was he ignored it when he saw Humanity and Sam laughing he frowned and looked to Tucker for support. Of course Tucker being Tucker did nothing to help the helpless Justice. So he dealt with it by saying he was going to go scout out the area as in fly high enough that Paulina couldn't touch him he did after all have ghost powers. Unfortunately he could only fly much to his displeasure.

While 'scouting' Justice actually did find something, a snowy island to be exact that had a tall tower made of ice peeking out above the tree line. When he told the others Paulina had squealed and said "EEK a tower maybe they have a spa." Sam rolled her eyes and Humanity broke out into a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter. We walked to the island with no disruptions which means that something will happen.

Suddenly Humanity falls to his knees gasping and says "Something's wrong!" before passing out. "Great more problems!" Justice says grouchily before slinging Humanity over his shoulder like a potato sack. Everyone stands still, not wanting to enter the snowy realm that had looked so innocent from afar. Justice looks at everyone bewildered and snaps at the crowd "Aren't you coming or would you prefer that Dan finds you." After saying that he blinks and shakes his head. Having a feeling that Dan was dangerous everyone clustered together with Sam and Tucker at the back pulling out their weapons before realizing something.

"How do you know it's Dan?" They asked surprised. "Who else could it be, he's the only evil here." Justice replied giving Sam and Tucker a scowl. Tucker and Sam just nodded and looked around waiting for Dan while the A-listers huddled together afraid of this Dan because if Danny Phantom was afraid of him who knew how powerful this guy is.

As they approached the castle Justice said softly "We should take a break who knows what he did to Joy." With that he cleared a patch of snow and laid his cloak on the ground then placed Humanity next to him and leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. "Hey like what's Phantom doing?" Kwan asked "Isn't it obvious he's meditating." Valerie said rolling her eyes. "Like why would he need to do that?" Star asked. "To relieve stress and keep concentration, how would you like it if a bunch of people started running around your mind?" Sam said frustrated at how inconsiderate these people could be.

"We should probably leave Justice alone he must be tired." Mr. Lancer says putting in his two cents causing a lot of people to finally realize, how could we not notice he was here? "We should just try to sleep guys." Tucker puts in noticing that Danny's mind grew a bit darker and started turning blue. Nobody bothers to fight with him and collapse onto the cloak leaving Sam, Tucker and Justice awake who murmured a small thank you.

Sam was worried about Humanity the longer he was out of it the more edgy Justice got. She stroked Humanity's hair and hoped he'd wake up soon. Sam yawned and realized that the bluer it got the later it was and leaned beside Humanity and fell asleep. Humanity's eyes snapped open he could feel Justices tension growing if any of them snapped they were a step further from completing their journey. Humanity placed a hand on Justices shoulder and sat down beside him, the green eyes looking at him gratefully and they sat in companionable silence watching the green turn to black sky with a white sun and bright puffy green clouds that cast luminescent lime shadows everywhere.

When Sam woke up Humanity was gone put he and Justice were just watching over everyone and went to wake Tucker. The pair watching a new day start nodded to the two and went to wake up everyone else. When Dash saw Humanities face he went to punch it but Humanity just caught the fist and lowered it looking at Dash with kindness before turning around and brushing off Justices cloak before handing it back to its owner.

Dash was shocked Fenton had just caught his fist like nothing. Was Fenton faking pain all the time or was he just strong in his mind? It was too hard to figure out better to drop it. The two Danny's lead the way and reached two massive doors leading into the tower. They each pushed onto one door and everyone gasped when they saw the interior. There were frozen ice statues everywhere of . . . them, impaled decapitated and worse the place radiated malevolence and everybody dived as a massive icicle fell nearly killing Sam.

"Joy. . ." Humanity said biting his lip looking ready to cry. Justice just shook his head when everyone saw two figures stepped out of the clearing. One wore a blood red cloak and had ruby eyes while the other wore a dull orange cloak and had a blue eye and a red eye and was laughing manically. "Dan." Justice spat at the red cloaked one. "Aww how sweet you remembered, you and _Humanity_ are hilarious moralities. So useless and despicable you two are. pathetic and weak." Dan cackled

Humanity was pleading with Joy whose cloak and eye color was constantly changing. He had tried to approach Joy to touch the evil, the compassion was usually enough to hold back Dan. After all he didn't wear a white cloak for nothing white is purity. "Let me dispel your uncertainty let me help you, you've had trouble thinking I can help you Joy _Please_." Joy was curled on the floor now ice shot off everywhere before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

Dan noticed this and said "Ta I think it's time for me to leave don't worry your little heads off you'll see me again and I'll have even more friends." He cackled madly and jumped out the window using the cloak as a parachute and ran off through the woods.

Joy was curled into a ball full of shame. Even with ice powers he had gotten manipulated by _that!_ Oh the shame he could have killed someone if Humanity hadn't stepped in Dan could have been even closer to taking over Danny! Then hell would freeze over probably literally knowing that psychopath. Being the personification of Joy he didn't feel happy, Justice's color fit perfectly he was after all Protection but Danny didn't listen to Jazz's Phycology babble but he had and each color represented something.

Justice was Black: Protection and mystery but it could become Death and silence everyone in his path.

Humanity was white: Peace comfort and purity could become isolation and leave Danny with no emotion or remorse.

Joy was Orange: Well with me you can never be unhappy I just decide what makes him happy with input from the others.

Vitality was Red: Before we went to the future which messed with our head he had undergone days of pain only to come out as a calm rage and resentment full of power. Perhaps we could purify him?

Calm was Blue: Also known as Depression but only on bad days did he become surly. He was next since we needed my counter to balance us out.

I guess it's time to show them the memories with that I pull off my hood showing black hair with white chunks and as my blue and green eyes open they shine orange and we teleport to the memories.

I give a small smile watching Danny prank Vlad. The others laugh while watching as Danny goes through different moments including some fake out make outs and starting a prison break being Danny Phantom for Halloween, Wow he had gotten a lot of candy that year. as a bunch of other memories were seen it was finally ending with Danny and Sam dancing at the dance, when Sam had turned into a dragon ah good times.

When everyone exits the memories the tower is different the sculpture is of Danny with Sam and Tucker and some space themed ones. I beam feeling better now that my realm isn't corrupted and everyone looks around bewildered and Paulina pouts "Where's my statue the ghost boy loves me?" All three of us roll our eyes and I look at my shirt it's an orange circle and black jeans. "Time to head out!" Justice shouts.

**So what do you think and since you guys didn't review about which emotion I picked Joy tomorrow will be the opposite! Also Thanks for all the Favorites follows and reviews too bad you didn't pick an emotion oh well. Any ideas on what could happen? All emotions that Dan face become warped and what Ghost Powers should calm have? Ice goes to Joy because well Rise of the Guardians anyone? Also I have a speech to write on why Creative is important and how if you don't write or read your right brain shrivels up into a raisin.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	3. Calm loses his cool and Author rants

**Forevermore Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer I own no Danny Phantom and we shall just head straight into the story for once!**

As the group trudged forward Lancer was up front with Justice. As a teacher Lancer felt that the students would feel more reassured with this Dan threat. In the back was Joy and Humanity who were talking about Dan. Sam and Tucker were on the outskirts of the group with weapons drawn ready to attack if anything came their way.

Danny's mind was like the Ghost Zone in format. Every island held something important some were just memories of random events while others like Joys realm were home to the other emotions. Funnily enough Joy's realm reminded Sam and Tucker of Frostbites realm just with more trees. They had come to the conclusion that each island the emotions on were places they had been in the ghost zone and how Danny felt at that particular place.

Such as how Danny felt happy at Frostbites among friends, which means we'd have to find a realm that Danny felt calm in. Possibly Clockworks, maybe Dora's realm or some other friendly ghost like Pandora's. Of course Pandora's realm! Danny never had a problem with Pandora's people meaning Danny's calm nature would be there. Right?

As the group discusses the possibilities of which direction to head after Calm they here faint rustling behind them. Sam jumps and swears she saw red eyes glowing but she blinks and it's gone shaking her head she shrugs it off. As they proceed on their journey Joy and Humanity shiver sensing Calms realm. All the Danny's gasp at the distortion.

The white glowing marble pillars are black and have crumbled leaving ruins. The hedge maze had spread even further in and it was pouring rain. "Aww this is like totally going to ruin my hair." Paulina whined causing Sam to snort in disbelief. "Hair should be the least of your worries we have to worry about getting out of here!"

Paulina ignoring Sam strode up to Justice and purred "Hey Phantom since you totally love me and stuff can I have your cape?" She then started tugging at his cloak. Justice giving her a death glare and said coldly "No, now let go of my cloak, and my name ISN'T Phantom." With that he flew into the air out of her reach but still in sight of the group.

Joy burst out into snickers at Justice's reaction and said "If looks could kill she'd be dead a thousand times over." Humanity looked over and supressed a grin at Justice's discomfort. Of course at that moment the two jock's stormed over and demanded their cloaks. Humanity raised an eyebrow and said nothing wondering why those two just didn't use the jackets they were wearing. While Joy just smiled pleasantly and said "Why don't you just tie your jackets to the top of your head?" voicing Humanity's question.

Dash sneered and lunged at Joy while Kwan followed his lead and tackled Humanity. Or should I say tried since Humanity sidestepped Kwan, and Joy ducked causing Dash to fly over him. Everyone had stopped to watch and hadn't noticed the rain had started beating harder.

Tucker was having the time of his life he had pulled out Patricia and was video-taping every second of this. He was also glad that he had bought a water proof case, since after all the incidents his tech's been through, well let's just say it's always a good idea to be prepared. Seeing Dash attempt to jump Danny or should he say Joy was hilarious. Especially since Dash had landed in a giant mud puddle when Joy had ducked.

You think he would know better seeing as how Joy is a piece of Phantom, Honestly the hair and mismatched eyes should be a dead giveaway. Then again Dash never was the brightest crayon in the box. He had probably thought that since Joy is also Danny Fenton he would be able to easily bully him. Forgetting that Joy was also part of Phantom. You would think that the group would have figured it out by now but then again no one had questioned why his eyes had been red when he and Amphoro had, had their powers zapped. Or when Circus Gothica had come.

Mr. Lancer was shocked, he had just witnessed Dash Baxter Football star attack Daniel Fenton in his own mind. He knew Dash was slow but what he had done was beyond stupid. Honestly attack someone in their own mind and especially when this Joy fella was part of Phantom as well! He was ashamed to say that he had let this boy get away with a lot more then he should've. Lancer felt ashamed . . .

Valerie was smirking watching Dash be put in his place was highly amusing. When she sae Tucker videotaping she had said "I'll buy a copy of this for five dollars."

"Make one for me too Tuck." Sam had added watching the fight with a smile on her face.

Tucker delighted that he was making money off this, instantly agreed to give them a copy when they got back.

When Dash had fallen into the mud puddle he hadn't expected for Fenton in the orange cloak help him up. After all he had just attempted to tackle him. Frowning Dash smacked away the offered hand and stood up on his own. Then with all the dignity he mustered he walked back to his friends. Justice raised an eyebrow and floated into the maze.

As soon as everyone entered the maze the entrance closed leaving them trapped. The A-listers screamed and tried to get out by attacking the hedge that had sealed them in. Justice told them "It won't work you know there's only one way out and it's Calm who probably turned."

He then drifted forward only to have Paulina grab the back of his cloak holding him back. He spun around exasperated and asked "What are you doing?"

Paulina forgetting who she was talking to replied "Like isn't it obvious? I don't want to get wet and I will not touch those losers' capes."

Frowning at that Justice said "Did you just insult me? Because we are all pieces of Fenton and Phantom."

Paulina dropped the cloak hissed at the three losers who were laughing at her and ignoring the two Fenton's, she walked back to the three A-listers and whined "Phantom never talks to me like that, why is he treating me so badly?" Star hugged Paulina, Dash and Kwan stood back and watched awkwardly.

Ignoring the populars Justice said to the group "Are you coming or not?" Then marched forward. Valerie turned to Humanity as they walked and asked "Is he usually this grouchy?" Joy smirked at that and Humanity replied "Ehh depends on who and what the situations like, so 50% of the time he's like that." Justice flew over and smacked the back of Humanity's and Joys head and said "I can hear every word you know." Humanity smiled and said "I know shouldn't we try to get out, OH NO MINOTAUR!"

Screams pierced the air and Joy and Justice ran to the front of the group and saw a blue Minotaur with red eyes and a red collar about to charge. Justice gestured to the collar and Joy's eyes widened realizing that Calm had been attacked by Dan or as he was known here as Darkness. The beast wasn't pure red which meant that Calm was still fighting. Humanity turned to Joy and said "Quick use your ice powers!" Joy nodded and was about to freeze the Minotaur, until Dash accidentally knocked Joy to the side and into a mud puddle.

Justice grabbed Star and Paulina and flew up and veered to the left quickly dropping the pair into a dead end and out of harm's way. Then flying back again he picked up Jock 1 and Jock 2, and sped off to the same area to grab Mr. Lancer knowing the other three humans were competent.

Sam had thrown a lipstick blaster to Valerie knowing she knew how to work ghost hunting gear and said "Catch and the three of us know you hunt ghosts, we'll tell you later!" Valerie raised her eyebrow but did as suggested. Sam started firing with the Fenton wrist rays while Tuck pulled out his own lipstick blaster.

Joy was as upset as he could get which wasn't much but he didn't appreciate getting mud all over his cloak, especially since he didn't have intangibility. With a small barely noticeable frown he turned the mud into a dirty ice and peeled off chunks at a time. He then jumped into the fray. Noticing that Sam was about to be run over he quickly shot an ice beam at the floor causing the monster to fall. He saw Humanity try to purify the beast, but instead he got swatted to the side hitting Valerie and falling unconscious.

Justice was annoyed why did Humanity always fall unconscious? Picking up Valerie and Sam he dropped the two off at the dead end figuring that they would end up getting hurt next and quickly went to grab Tucker who could also become a liability, and Guilt would just add this to his never ending list of well guilt.

Seeing Humanity slumped against the wall Joy had to work fast and created a small wall of ice as a temporary barrier, and shot off a blast at the Minotaur only for it to dodge the shot. Joy then manifested a giant snowball and threw it hitting the Minotaur and the hedge behind it freezing it solid. Joy walked up to the frozen hedge and tapped it lightly and the whole bush shattered into small chips of ice showing the rest of the humans staring wide eyed. Looking at the Minotaur he saw that it had more red streaks in its fur. They were running out of time to get to Calm before he fragmented!

Dragging Humanity, Joy and Justice led up front and were trying to wake him up. From slapping to tickling to even freezing his feet Joy looked at Justice and said "Time for the bucket of ice." Justice smirked and said "Yeah it's time we're going to need help against that sphinx apparently it's going to give three riddles since its generic one is obvious." Snickering Joy made an ice bucket and created some snow that he placed into the bucket. Then Justice picked up the bucket flew three feet above the unconscious Humanity and dumped the bucket of snow.

"Wha!" Humanity sputtered and glared and the group who were all laughing even Mr. Lancer gave a small chuckle. "Come on sleeping beauty the sphinx is next!" As they trudged forward they found the Sphinx and behind him they saw ruins that signified that they were almost at the center of the labyrinth.

The sphinx saw the group and said **"I have three riddles for you to solve but only the cloaked ones. The first is: What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night?" **Joy grinned and said "My answer is Vlad, he crawled this one time and I swear in the evening he uses a cane and calls it classy!" The others stared and Sam muttered "Definitely a part of Danny." Justice then said "How about Clockwork? He changes into a toddler, a middle aged man, and an elder." Humanity rolled his eyes and said "No you idiots it's man!" The sphinx thoroughly amused at the answers was curious how parts of the same being had such different answers, but wasn't surprised that they had eventually gotten the correct answer.

"**Correct next: If you have it, you want to share it. If you share it, you don't have it. What is it?"** "Food!" Humanity says happily remembering how when Danny shares food Tuckers eats ALL of it. "Umm individuality?" Justice suggests getting a lot of weird glances. When he sees all the stares he shrugs. Joy then says softly "It's secret. Danny has no fun with those but if he tells others well he's afraid the cat will be out of the bag."

The Sphinx nods and says **"Correct last is: ****It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter. What am I?" **

"Well isn't that cheery." Sam says sarcastically causing the Danny's, Tucker, and Valerie to laugh. While the A-listers wonder why it's so cheery. Joy's answer was "Hunger." At which Tucker whined "Oh my gosh I missed 24 feedings! I'm going to die AHH!" causing Sam and Valerie to roll their eyes. Humanity answered with "Cheating. You know what can happen." He nodded to Tucker and Sam who looked at each other solemnly. Justice whispered his answer. The group strained their ears and heard one word that sent shivers down their spine. "_Darkness."_ The sphinx nodded and turned to smoke.

The group quietly pressed on wondering why that one word had filled them with fear and trepidation. The feeling only grew as they approached the edge of the maze. When they stepped into the clearing all that stood was an obsidian stadium that radiated darkness. All the other buildings were crumbled leaving dust and ruins.

When they entered the stadium they heard mad laughter and someone . . . sobbing? At this they broke into a run and entered the pit they saw Dan trying to break Calm. He was attacking Calm continuously sometimes with the ghostly wail or with pure brute force. When Calm finally collapsed they watched as Dan placed a hand on Calm and saw a black glow laced with red coat Calm. When Calm stood up he had red eyes that flickered back to blue and green temporarily and he had the same hair as Joy. He wore a dark blue hazmat and his D was red with white patches. His cloak was also half blue, half red.

His eyes streamed tears oddly enough and he radiated grief and he gave a bitter smile and said "Feel my pain and sorrow." A huge wave of grief and pain washed over all of them causing the humans to collapse, they watched as weapons started floating. Daggers, knives, axes, spears all directed at them. Joy, Humanity, and Justice saw all the humans crying or expressing grief in one way or another. What had Darkness done? He had caused Calm to stop supressing the negative emotions this could be really **really **bad! Calm was like Pandora's Box if he completely lost control they were screwed!

With a flick of the wrist all of the daggers flew towards Dash and Kwan. Thinking quickly Joy made an ice shield causing the daggers to pierce the shield. Justice then flew to the two jocks and deposited them in the stands before flying back down as fast as he could. Humanity was trying to soothe Calm who was turning insane. Until he got jumped by Dan who had grabbed a club and had knocked him over the head causing poor Humanity to fall unconscious again.

Justice went and placed the rest of the group in the stands but got hit by a stray dagger slicing open his left arm. With a hiss of pain Justice dropped Tucker into the stands, from 2 feet in the air. Placing Sam down gently he went to help Humanity and yelled the one thing that might work besides ice in a bucket. "GHOST!" Humanity jumped and screamed "WHERE?" Smirking Justice said "If you noticed we're all ghosts here except for well them and watch out Calm is going insane." Humanity swore and snuck up behind Calm and tackled him while Justice was dueling with Dan.

"Come on smile see I'm making a funny face!" Joy said making funny faces trying to cheer up the depressed and insane Calm. Humanity spoke to saying "Sunshine happy times, don't cry cheer up. Umm green tea, Fake out make out, Tucker asking 279 girls to the dance and getting turned down." All of the sides of Danny stopped for a moment and snickered, causing Tucker to blush embarrassedly. Humanity then grabbed Calm and they both glowed white for a second.

Which caused a red smoke to start seeping out of Calm, who then collapsed unconscious causing all of the weapons to fall harmlessly to the floor. Humanity also exhausted fell on top of Calm asleep. Dan realizing that he wasn't going to win used a dagger to slice open Justices left arm from the elbow to his wrist. Justice fell unconscious and plummeted from the air.

Dan then ran out the stadium and stopped at the exit to say "Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it's wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it, watch your backs I won't be so kind next time." Then turning around Darkness runs off.

**So you likey? I happy yesterday Danny Phantom was taken off Netflix but it was there today! Plus I bring better news there have been rumors that they're bringing back Danny Phantom with a season 4. Cross your fingers and hope they don't mutilate it like Ninja Turtles and Winx Club. Personally I think Phantom Planet was cliché it was all save the planet reveal your secret no one hates you. Kiss the girl but what about Dan and you can't do that to Vlad his character would never do anything **_**that**_** stupid! Too many plot holes for instance Dani can't be an orphan forever! Also Nick has a way of toning down violence. Anyways Hurrah I have been liberated of my speech. I wrote it in an hour and read it in 2 minutes and it was loved. Also who uses a speech to say Vote for me cuz I'm da best?**

**My friends say I'm the female version of Artemis Fowl the second without being a criminal or being really pale. **

**Also what emotion next? Should they be fragmented and I will make a chapter that just explains the colors and how they go with each cloaked person K? When their fragmented they are split into three different pieces. Let's take love they would be lust, passion, and admiration. So negative, positive, basic. Lust isn't the best form of love. Passion is part of love. Admiration is the foundation of both.**

_**Phantom: This last section just holds thoughts and rambles of the author that you can read if you are severely bored. This has been their longest chapter yet and their arm on which they received a needle is killing them. Don't forget to review. Also any ideas for anything let them know was the fight scene better? Or still to short?**_

**They say Spongebob is Nick's most popular show but it isn't Avatar is, that's slightly off topic but oh well. It has the most Fanfics and is one of my favorite shows but Danny Phantom is 5****th**** with 15,000+ fanfics while Spongebob is 1000+. Also that show goes nowhere and has no story line it's just like let's blow bubbles and act like idiots! Also Spongebob kills more brain cells then DP, ATLA and basically all the other cartoons. Plus the stuff they do isn't logical I mean sea creatures drowning? Fire and lightning underwater? Taking a shower underwater? The list goes on for miles.**

**Also my four friends and I are all a mix of Danny Phantom characters I am a mix of Danny, Jazz and Sam since I'm the glue and semi Goth who loves space and science. I am also a resident genius. I used to want to be an astronaut when I was 7. **

**My closest guy friend is a mix between Danny and Tucker since he's a major techy that had Danny hair and everyone is trying to get us to date. **

**Other guy friend is the one we call lonely spirit. Kinda hard to explain but he's like Tucker and Jazz except he's not black also a resident genius. He's the one pushing us together I just smack him.**

**Other guy friend is like Dash with Danny's body and Jazz's brain I guess the last Resident Genius. He plays football yeah . . . **

**My last and closest friend is a girl and she's a cross between Sam, Jazz and Star I guess she's vegetarian, athletic, and smart, likes uniforms which I find weird. Dislikes Sam since she's a Goth major eye roll. Anyways the resident genii are us three because we took something called the gifted test which was really weird anyways we all scored 99.6-99.9. out of 100.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	4. The Danny's and the Dan's

**Forevermore Chapter 4**

**Hurray finally 14 I'm so proud of myself I've lived without a cavity or a broken bone for 14 years. Cheers to being alive and intact! Well actually my birthdays on the 5****th ****of June but my friends and I are celebrating early. You can't celebrate on a Wednesday. Two weeks from now is another birthday to celebrate. They're not twins but were born on the same day so yeah, we're gonna go paintball!**

_**Phantom: The author owns nothing. Get on with the story already!**_

**Well fine, on with the story!**

"Anyone got the license plate of the truck that hit me?" Calm groans shoving Humanity off of his lap. Humanity yelps and shoves Calm for shoving him. Everyone looks at Calm expectantly waiting for him, to show them his memories. Noticing the stares Calm pauses the shove war and says "What I don't have anything to share with you people." He then shoves Humanity back.

"Then what's the point of you teaming up with us?! You're useless." Dash yells thinking that since he looked a lot like Fenton it was fine to mock the poor guy. "He holds all of Danny's negative emotions inside of himself." Then pulling Calm by the collar away from the shove war he asks "How many got loose?"

"Umm when Danny was electrocuted Dan got loose and possessed Vitality, umm Insanity is under wraps. I know at least three others got loose I'm pretty sure of that, who I have no idea." Calm says nervously. Justice swears quietly and says "Let's Go! We have to get going Intelligence should be close by." Turning on his heel he fly's forward, leading the group deeper into Danny's mind.

As they trek towards Intelligence began the path they were walking down became more forested, it also became darker and foggy. When a bush rustled Paulina screamed at the top of her lungs saying she saw someone. None of the A-Listers believed her and neither did Mr. Lancer. They didn't notice all the Danny's glance at each other fear written in their eyes.

Sam glanced at Tucker and whispered "Something is wrong, I know there are four Danny's but let's pull out the lipstick blasters just in case there's a sign of trouble."

"Yeah your right, I'm surprised that whatever was on us actually went into his mind too. Probably because it's all Fenton brand." Tucker says emptying his pockets which held his PDA, a Fenton Thermos, 2 Lipstick Blasters, and a pair of Fenton Phones. He handed Sam a Fenton Phone in case the groups got separated. Then both switched on the Specter Deflectors.

Suddenly a cold, cruel laugh echoed around them.

"RUN, RUN!" all the Danny's screamed before Justice flew to the back to help the slowest move faster all the while searching for red eyes. To his horror there were 5 pairs of glowing red eyes in the fog behind them.

"There's FIVE of them you said that only THREE got loose what happened!?" Justice shouts grabbing Mr. Lancer and Paulina.

"I said at the MINIMUM three got loose, I'm _sorry_ I can't control what happens when I've been tortured for, hours by a psychopath!" Calm snaps back sarcasm dripping off his words, before taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

Humanity runs towards Calm and says "You just have to lose your cool now! And really Justice LISTEN, don't provoke him either!" Glaring at both he rests a hand on Calm's shoulder and a glowing white light shines softly around both before Humanity's knees buckle and he collapses.

"Damn it Humanity now was not the time." Calm shouts. He picks up Humanity bridal style and starts running noticing the five pairs of red eyes following their every move.

Sam and Tucker stayed near the back with weapons blazing ready to shoot if the bad parts of Danny decided to attack. Instead the figures disappear and their eyes widen in shock. Sam nudges Joy and says "They-they disappeared, you don't think they got someone else?"

Joy shakes his head and says "They have the powers of the ones we haven't reached yet. They're neutral and the powers are available to them, we however would have to merge in able to use all the abilities as one being."

"But-but that's not fair, that's cheating!" Tucker says eyes narrowed his breath even. He had finally gotten used to all the exercise needed to help Danny fight ghosts and had stopped being a stereotypical nerd and became a well-toned and muscled techno geek.

Joy's aura darkens a bit and says "You remember how Dan was created right?"

"Oh. . ." Tucker says softly. Realizing that Danny only became Dan because he cheated in the first place on the C.A.T's.

"So that's the only- Whoa Intelligence lives at Clockwork's?" Sam asks realizing they had finally exited the fog and arrived at Intelligences lair.

"Nah it's just modeled off of it that's all." Joy says with a small smile before frowning feeling something was off. He looked towards the others, and they were also frowning. Damn he hoped the vibes were wrong.

With that in mind they ran to the towers doors and pushed the doors open and ran in hearing shouting and laughter. "Damn it he duplicated!" Joy yelled.

When they reached the viewing room they saw a turquoise eyed Danny in a yellow cloak fending for himself against five others. There was Dan and four others attacking him with their hoods up. Each wore a red cloak that had black trimming.

Each clasp was a different color, on the left flank the outermost had a pink clasp, his eyes locked onto the others. On the inner left flank there was one with an orange clasp and his red eyes were shifting as if planning something. On the right flank the outermost had a navy blue clasp and his eyes shimmered. The last one wore a dark green clasp, his eyes glowed with unused power his stance was of a bulldog readying to attack.

"We are sooo screwed!" Tucker says looking at all the red eyed Danny's.

Dan turned to the other four and said overshadow. The ones with the orange and blue clasps leapt towards Joy and Calm, whose eyes widened as they comprehended what was about to happen.

At the last instant Humanity tackled them knocking the two away from their dark halves. Joy was the first to snap out of it and froze the two evil sides hoping that it'll hold them for at least five minutes.

Calm levitated two giant gears and sent them soaring towards the green and pink clasped Dan's. He sighed on relief when the two were knocked unconscious and saw that all of them looked like Darkness. The only difference between all of them were the clasps. He shook his head and proceeded to levitate some more gears only to be shot in the back by Dark Joy. Joy's eyes widened seeing them break free and thought 'they can't be that strong can they?'

He shook his head ducked the shot and froze them again this time coating them within layers hoping that it would hold.

Justice was shocked, how could so many negative emotions be free? And why in the Ghost Zone is Humanity unconscious again!? Frowning he flew top speed and grabbed Humanity and 'accidentally' kicked Darkness in the head. He landed on the edge of Intelligence's shield and said "Open up we're here to help." Intelligence nodded and dropped the shield and proceeded to barrel roll towards their location.

The class just stared and watched as the Danny's fight the Dan's. There was an even amount of players but the Dan's had extra power. Mr. Lancer was currently yelling every book title known, from Pride and Prejudice to The Hunger Games to The Paper Bag Princess?

(A/N I had to name something well known between all age groups so yeah. LOL TPBP ungrateful prince. XD)

Everyone stared at Mr. Lancer who was now on picture books. Sam and Tucker leapt into action around Murmle Murmle with guns blazing. Only to see that the group had most of the Dan's defeated and watched as Dan fled once again this time with an entourage. He smirked at the group but didn't say anything, before leaping out the window.

Everyone looked at each other wondering, Why is he smirking, what does he have planned?

Justice had tried just about everything to wake up his counterpart but desperate times resorted to desperate measures. Gathering all the other Danny's he whispered the plan and counted off on his fingers 3. . .2. . .1 "GHOST!" they all screamed together.

"WAHHHH!" Humanity screamed striking out blindly accidentally punching Joy in the face and kicking Calm in the gut. Justice and Intelligence were on the side floating/standing with grins in their face.

Intelligence, knowing he won't get punched walked over calmly and fixed his shirt before saying "Phantom's Assemble?"

Humanity deciding to get even, tackled Intelligence into a bush. Both of their shirts were covered in dirt and Humanity smirked and said "That was payback and yeah yeah let's get on with it." He placed his hands on Intelligence's shoulders and then started rubbing his hands on Intelligence's shirt.

"Is this part of the purification?" Intelligence asked dismayed as his shirt had smudges all over it.

"Nope, my hands were just dirtied okay here we go." Humanity replied as his hands started glowing a bright white. The aura coated both of them and Intelligence smiled slightly seeing the fog lift. As soon as the glow subsided they both fell, hitting their heads on the ground since none of the other's felt like catching the pair.

"So . . . who's next?" Joy asks

"Umm let's see umm half are in the 'Human World' and half are in the 'Ghost Zone' so let's see Love should be in the human, Guilt at the Human Zone, Creativity is in Human I think and umm so was Vitality. So it should be Bravery, Hurrah?" Calm says listing names off his hand.

Groaning Intelligence wakes up and sees Humanity on top of him and shoves the white cloaked Danny off his lap. Humanity goes to shove Intelligence, but Justice picks both up by their shirt collars and says "We are not going through this again." He then drops them into a bush and floats back to the others.

"I'm gonna get him for that." Humanity scowls

"I want in, I have some excellent tactics such as, we could tr-"Intelligence starts to suggest.

"No I value my after-life don't you? We cannot sic Paulina on him in an ecto shield." Humanity says frowning.

"I wasn't thinking of that, but that's a great idea!" Intelligence replies smirking at the thought.

"Hey Fred and George get over here." Justice shouts knowing the two are plotting.

"But we don't have red hair." Humanity says

"We're the same person that's completely different. I'll be George though." Intelligence replies.

"What's the difference?" Justice asks.

"Fred dies." Intelligence responds.

"Wait a minute how do you know that? Danny only skimmed the book, and made a bunch of stuff up for the book report!" Humanity questions.

"Hey wait a minute, why am I the dead one!?"

Mr. Lancer hears this and frowns saying "I gave that boy an A- on his report too."

All the Danny's jump and say "You are clearly hallucinating!" before returning to their argument.

"Anyways our next stop is Bravery." Calm says well calmly.

"I knew that he lives at Pariah's Keep." Intelligence states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

All the Danny's look at him. "What it's the only other lair Danny's been at besides Skulker's, and facing that idiot doesn't require bravery just strength." The yellow cloaked one says shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then next stop Phantom's Keep!" Humanity and Joy shout together happily.

The other three stare and ask "Why?"

"Well Pariah's Keep is in the Ghost Zone and we're in Danny's head so Phantom's Keep was born!" Joy says grinning.

"Nifty huh?" Humanity chirps.

Sam turns to Tucker to ask him if this is a hallucination, only to see Tuck videotaping the whole event. "Of course." Sam mutters and looks at Valerie and sees her and the A-Listers staring at the Danny's confused. Mr. Lancer was upset but started wondering if the whole thing was a hallucination.

Earlier when Danny is being split Technus is exploring the recesses of Danny's mind and comes across a silver dented cylindrical container. "I TECHNUS SHALL- what the heck no one's here." Technus mutters before releasing the poor ghost trapped in the Thermos. He pushes the button and with a beam of light a figure with flaming hair appears.

He swiftly grabs Technus by the neck and hisses "GET OUT!" Technus nods and quickly uninstalls himself from the toaster, I mean brainwave monitor and runs towards the Fenton Portal. With a sigh of relief he fly's to his layer and barricades the door.

**Okay so I started this on Saturday but took my time doing this. I'm sorry I got caught up in this new game called Pottermore! Ima Ravenclaw woot woot! I incorporate lots of ideas I get and alter them. Also I'm sorry for the lame fight scene but it was more of a test for the Danny's than anything else. Also it's the Danny's vs. the Dan's.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, Murmle Murmle, Pride and Prejudice, The Paper Bag Princess, or The Hunger Games. Also I had to research which twin died since I always got them confused. I don't feel that bad since their mother had. I only feel slightly guilty because one had their ear blasted off while the other died.**

**I would like to thank you people for favoriting and following. I would also like to say Please please please review. Also can't you just see Tucker videotaping the whole thing? I can but I did put it in there. Anyways anyone see After Earth? Decent movie, though a lot of people gave bad reviews to it saying something about a Father Son flick with an actual Father and Son is wrong. Shouldn't that make it better though? Anyways . . . IT'S MA BIRTHDAY! Great way to celebrate huh?**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	5. The Brave and the Dani

**Forevermore Chapter 5**

**Sup guys! I know it's been a while but I've had some pre-high school summer school.**

**Since it's been a month and I realized I should continue this lump of words I have picked up the laptop.**

**Note 2 I will post chapters better with reviews! Come on people it could just be hi. Also why are you telling me that the story is more important than my life? I am a SLYTHERIN. Not a selfless Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but a snake. My second was Ravenclaw which happens to be the creative part.**

**Also I wish that my high schools uniform could be like Hogwarts'. I love ties. Don't know why. Anyways yes I said I was a Ravenclaw last time but I took the test again, since I sort of, might of, lied on the test and picked answers that were err less selfish.**

_**The author does not own Danny Phantom, Disney or Harry Potter, she also does not own a silver and green tie, which she desperately wants for some odd reason.**_

**Thanks for that Phantom anyways on with the story!**

"Sooo Phantom's Keep how far is it?" Tucker asks staring at the vast forest.

"Eh about 5 more kilometres give or take a couple hundred meters." Justice says floating nonchalantly on his back.

"WHAT!" Paulina shrieks "I Just had a mani, pedi and there is no way, I am going to walk for that long."

Walking quickly up to Justice she says to him in a sickly sweet voice "Phantom could you carry me since you're like totally into me and would never let me get blisters right?" She bats her eyelashes and gives a flirtatious smile.

"I'm sorry we have no room for debauchery here, and Danny's already taken, his heart belongs to sweet, shrewd, single, S-" Love's words were cut off by Intelligence, who had clasped a hand over Love's mouth and said "This is not the time for alliteration and you cannot just hand over the key to his heart like that! Real Danny will do that when it's time."

"Be that way _Daniel_ but love will find a way!" Love says glaring at Intelligence who rolled his eyes and said "We're all technically Daniel and I'm not the one who hates being called that, only you, Dan, Brave, Joy and Creativity hate being called that."

With that Intelligence walks away sparing an amused glance at Paulina who just realized she was rejected.

"But ugh this is so not right! I am the prettiest girl and no boy ever! Turns ME down, not even Danny Phantom is allowed to!" Paulina starts shrieking

"Will someone shut her up? I am trying to meditate here you know." Calm yells annoyed with Paulina.

Sam snickers and sees Tucker still recording.

"How much battery life does that thing have anyways?"

"It runs off ectoplasm and since Danny is a never ending source I don't even have to hook this baby up to any inventions." Tucker replies stroking his camera lovingly.

Sam heads over to Intelligence and asks why the emotions are having so much trouble.

"Oh err we were lax on guarding the Dan thermos, you know since none of us are stupid enough to open it, but some idiot came into Danny's head and opened it." Intelligence replies

"So what do you guys do in your spare time?"

"We just hangout, Creativity paints, I make witty banter and attempt to absorb information, Bravery and Justice spar, Love adds to the shrine of Danny's true love, Guilt and Calm hold therapy sessions while Joy and Humanity just do stuff, like prank wars."

"Makes sense, you all do something that is orientated around the personality shard, right?"

"Exactly and when the time is right we'll face Dan as one entity, hopefully that won't be necessary and hope is one of Joy's sectors."

"Okay then I'll just go see how far Tucker is with recording."

As Sam walks away Intelligence smiles and says "I do hope Danny will treat you right and finally gain the nerve to ask." Shaking his head he immerses himself in a chat about possible allies with Calm.

As they keep walking Dash yells "Hey I see a shortcut let's go!"

"No you moron get back here!" Joy shouts running after him with the others while Justice strolls calmly over.

"What the hell! It's a cliff but I just saw the castle over a hill?" Dash growls agitatedly

"It's a trick stupid Danny made, to make sure to never take shortcuts again especially after the C.A.T.S." Justice said like it was common knowledge.

"I thought this was Phantoms head." Valerie asked confused turning to Star who just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's Danny Fenton's and Danny Phantom's mindscape." Humanity says lying and telling the truth at the same time.

"How are they sharing a mindscape?" Mr. Lancer questions.

"Magic." Joy deadpans.

"Magic?" Kwan asks

"Yes we are all wizards that attend Hogwarts and Mr. Lancer is Professor Binns, I'm Harry, Tucker's Ron and Sam is Hermione." Humanity adds dryly

"You cannot just state that I am the wizard that thinks technology is weird. It's blasphemy that they can't use technology!" Tucker shouts, upset about who he got cast as.

"You read Harry Potter?" Mr. Lancer asks slightly offended about who he got compared to.

"Pfft no just had a movie marathon at Sam's, 16 hours straight, damn your home theatres amazing." Joy says grinning.

Shaking his head Mr. Lancer perks up and says "80 days around the World, we're finally here!"

They were for in front of them was a marble castle with black obsidian coating the bottom making its way to the top.

"Oh no he's weakening, come on!" Justice shouts flying to the doors swiftly.

They wrench open the doors and sprint/fly as fast as they can until Justice shouts "Stop!"

"Why?" Star asks

"Its booby trapped." Calm says

"Let me." Says Love calmly walking and setting off axes, spikes, arrows and giant wrecking balls.

"It's safe!" He calls out with a grin

"Not all of us can turn intangible nitwit." Intelligence yells back before grabbing Valerie and Tucker, guiding them to the other side with an ectoplasm shield erected.

Justice grabs Dash and Kwan before flying over speedily. While Calm and Joy treat it like a gymnastic course, making handsprings backflips and cartwheels over with Tucker recording the whole thing in awe.

Love and Justice make their way back while Humanity grabs Sam and starts spinning their way to the end of the corridor, twirling and sidestepping danger with a badly timed, impromptu waltz.

They made it out unscathed and with Sam giggling while the other girls looked on jealously, giving Tucker another Kodiak moment.

Love and Justice grabbed Paulina, Star, and Mr. Lancer and took them through the course.

As they approach the throne room they hear large crashes and a "Hey don't touch that! You broke it! No don't, too late." From a disgruntled voice.

As they charge in they see a boy in a green hazmat chasing a white haired girl who's laughing and accidentally tripped over the main chair in the room.

"Danielle?!" Sam, Tucker, Valerie and all the Danny's besides Brave ask.

"Actually, it's Dani, with an I." Dani says

"We thought Dan had broken in!" Joy says giving Brave a hug.

"They tried but Dani and I fought them off." He says grinning

"By any chance can you fix my castle?"

"Of course I can!" Humanity says sounding insulted except he was grinning.

He grabs Brave and white light pulsates around them, and a shadow slowly gains form and lunges towards Calm with piercing red eyes, claws extending stretching to gouge his chest.

With wide eyes Calm stands petrified when suddenly there was a shock of blue light and Dani's capping the Fenton thermos smirking and says "That was easy, let's head to the Fenton Portal, you should've rounded everyone in the Danny Zone up."

"Only Creativity and Guilt, then Dan he won't go down without a fight." Humanity says frowning.

"Okay let's roll out troops!" Bravery says strolling calmly to the booby trapped chamber and says "You didn't hit the Off switch?!" His face incredulous as he hits the bright red power button in the wall.

Flushing Love says "We didn't notice it."

"Of course you didn't notice a giant button that says off, that's in plain sight." Brave scoffs

"Don't be a jerk Brave, Love is getting teary." Dani whispers seeing the wetness forming in his eyes.

"Priss." Brave mutters walking down the hall and out to the castle.

"There was a moat?" Valerie asks

"Well yeah for decoration and if I wanted to get rid of Joy, who enjoys espionage missions into my castle."

"It was only once!" Joy says defensively

"Once too many! You broke in while I was showering!" Brave growls

"It's not my fault you can't sing!" Joy smirks

"If I can't then you can't either." He replies scowling

"This is so weird." Sam mutters watching her best friend argue with himself over their singing skills.

"I can sing amazingly." Joy says smugly while belting out a few lines of Jingle bells.

"Oh please you call that a song?" Bravery responds singing 'Make a man out of you' from Mulan.

"Are they always like this?" Valerie asks Justice

"No it gets worse, much worse." Humanity replies instead smirking.

"Oh the talent show was absolutely horrid." Intelligence says shuddering.

"They really can't sing?" Star asks

"No it ended in a brawl and the songs ugh." Calm shudders.

"Remember the Disney talent show, where you could only sing Disney songs?" Love smiles shaking his head.

"Oh how could I forget Guilt sang 'Not One of Us' of course he chose the exile song from the Lion King, and you of course sang 'Kiss de Girl' from Little Mermaid." Intelligence snorts.

"What about Brave, "Make a man' and then followed up with 'a girl worth fighting for'." Love snorted "Creativity sang 'All the colors of the Wind' no?"

"Please don't remind me." Calm groans

"Remember when Vitality and Guilt sang "Out There" it was so damn depressing." Humanity snorts

"For you are ugly. (For I am ugly), if he sings that again I will impale him with a spoon." Bravery chips in before going back to bickering.

"We're wasting time, Dan could have gotten the jump on Creativity by now!" Justice says interrupting the others and starts marching towards the Fenton portal.

"Party pooper." Joy mutters, before following.

**Okay I know it's been a while, but Merry Christmas in July!**

**I have been re-obsessing over Harry Potter. I have new favorites and least favorites. I am in love with Tom Riddle and would prefer Harry to be gay than get with Ginny, since her character is severely lacking.**

**Also has anyone noticed how many coincidences and foreshadowing there is? Also Harry was already stabbed by a Basilisk fang so technically the horcrux in him should be non-existent.**

**Also I will update after I get 10 reviews. Come on there's like 20+ followers. (I didn't actually check but yeah)**

**Also check out this awesome video on YouTube called Paperman!**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	6. Who's who

**Forevermore Guide to Danny's Head**

**I have one thing to say. I am eating Froot-Loops and Vlad hasn't killed me yet so HURRAH!**

**This a short chapter about the emotions linking to colors that I promised this will be a short that I'll place at the end when this is done and over with!**

Main info: Each Danny has a specific realm. Usually if there was a battle or he uses a specific power there. For example we find Joy in what could be described as an altered version of Frostbite's realm. Calm was found in Pandora's since he's like a Pandora's Box of Danny's emotions and that's the one place he uses telekinesis.

The whole place itself is a cross between Amity Park, The ghost zone and eventually Wisconsin. Not too sure on the last one. At night it looks like the Ghost Zone. While at daytime it's a black sky and white sun with green clouds that glow on their own. It's the color scheme of Phantom. The ground is like a forest path with forks and dead ends and all such nonsense. Be careful where you tread and look for a Danny not a Dan to guide you.

Story line: They get sucked into Danny's head and the only way to get out is to put Danny back together again. Of course no one knows that or it would be too obvious on who Danny is, they may or may not figure out who he is I put it up to a vote, post what you want. I plan on making a sequel that after they get out of Danny's head and still travel to the Ghost Zone except Danny who doesn't go since he's exhausted from having to remerge inside of his head and fighting with his evil self again.

**Humanity:** His power is to rid the others of Dan's Influence by reaching for their humanity. Basically white is Purity. So he purifies the others of Dan's influence. Make sense also He's looks exactly like human Danny just with a black cloak with a white DP pin. He usually falls unconscious from purifying the others. He takes everything well and is the most similar to original Danny.

**Justice**: His power is to fly. He's the leader usually and is the one that has Danny's obsession which would be protection. You see black is Protection. So he usually doesn't fight just makes sure no one gets hurt before joining the fray. He looks like Super Danny except he has a hood a black DP pin and doesn't talk like an idiot. He is usually short tempered.

**Joy**: Joy wears orange since orange is a happy color. He holds all of Danny's happy memories. He has Danny's ice powers. Why would orange be ice powers well after watching ROTG I now associate ice with Joy and fun times. He looks like a mix between Phantom and Fenton he has a green and blue eye. His hair is a mix of black and white, you can't tell which ones natural. He wears Fenton's shirt except the red is orange. His pants are black and he wears an orange cloak with an orange DP pin. He finds everything a barrel of laughs.

**Calm:** He's a lot like Raven from TT except he's a guy and maintains intense concentration to stop all negative emotions from coming out. He's the reason why Danny isn't always in a negative mood. His power is telekinesis which we've witnessed once in Pandora's Box. He wears a blue DP hazmat and has a blue cloak with a blue DP clasp. He turns into insanity if he loses concentration. If he becomes insanity he becomes depressed and all the emotions that can lead up to Dan. He usually meditates and is a peace keeper.

**Love: **Has been mentioned a lot but has yet to be found. He looks like Danny Fenton in a pink oval shirt. His eyes are blue with a green ring on the edge of his iris. His cloak is pink and he's a naïve dreamer that sometimes annoys the other Danny's, he's also really subtle in hinting that Danny has feelings for Sam. His power will be intangibility. Sometimes love is tangible! I heard that from somewhere I swear I didn't make it up. He will be found in Casper High's gym. His hair is black with white roots.

**Guilt:** Guilt will wear a grey cloak and will easily get upset and blame himself. His power is invisibility since Danny hides his guilt from his family. If something goes wrong or if someone gets hurt Danny feels horrible. He will be found at the Nasty Burger since he stills feel guilty about almost cheating and killing his friends and family. He wears a washed out version of Phantom's hazmat and a grey cloak. His eyes are green with a blue ring around the edge of the iris. His hair is white with black roots. He's the most timid.

**Vitality/Darkness/Dan:** We all know Dan was never evil to begin with, so basically he corrupted Vitality who became Dan the Dark part of Danny. He looks like young Dan except for the hazmat which is adult Dan's design. He has the Ghostly wail and try's to turn the other emotions insane enough to join him. He will be found at Vlad's castle. He is insane do not approach him if you see him. He will capture torture and then kill you. He is Danny's evil piece.

**Bravery:** Will wear a green Phantom hazmat and has ectoblasts. He can be found at Pariah Dark's castle. Since he was brave enough to face and beat the King of all Ghosts. He's extremely blunt and is extremely disdainful to bullies which usually causes Humanity to place a hand over his mouth to stop him from being rude. Which he then licks but stays quiet. He's the most sarcastic and will tell you what you need to hear. His eyes are green with a blue ring in the inside of the iris. His hair is white with a black stripe like from PP.

**Intelligence:** He can be found in Clockwork's tower. Who finds the best offense is the best defense. He has Danny's power of making shields out of ectoplasm and wears a yellow cloak, he wears a yellow oval shirt. He is somewhat of a know it all and usually creates witty banter. He has the hair from micro management. His eyes are turquoise that glow.

**Creativity:** He can be found at Fenton works in a purple version of Danny's shirt and a purple cloak. He uses duplication and is laid back and messy. His hair is black with white at the back of his neck (Opposite of intelligence). He is quiet and stays in the background but helps when attacked. They find him in Danny's room drawing a picture of Fenton and Phantom, and make it look like a mirror image. His eyes are also turquoise but don't glow.

**That's 10 emotions if you have any more let me know. Just post emotion and cloak color! Still trying to get stupid printer to send the picture I drew to my computer. Meh I'll figure it out later.**

**REVIEW if you have any questions about Danny's emotions or if there are things still unclear. Also don't be afraid to give advice I would like to thank Crazigirl1011, for the help. :D**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	7. My Apologies

Sorry guys I lost fuel for the story. I'm no longer in love with Dp. So this story is up for adoption. Just Pm me if you want it. If you still want to read my stories well I'll be in the Harry Potter Fandom. And The Kuroshitsuji. Wish you all the best and well I may come back to the fandom and attempt to finish this. But for now it's on Hiatus and up for adoption. When I started this I was a total novice and my writing was sloppy. But my ideas and my stories are getting better.

So till we meet again Angelica Venenum. Previously known as Clockstrike


End file.
